No Smoking
by GinStan
Summary: An intruder in the Closet results in unexpected revelations for Miranda and Andy. Femslash.


No Smoking

by Gin

Andy padded down the hallway quietly. She grinned at the freedom she had after hours. Waiting for the Book to be finished wasn't all bad. At least when she was here alone at night she didn't have to wear those horribly uncomfortable shoes and she could snack on M&M's at her desk without fear of Emily's dirty looks. Adjusting the clothing in her hands, Andy shook her head. It was a good thing she was here now. The items left in Miranda's office after the run-through would have sent the editor into a fit of epic proportions. Now Andy could put them back in the closet where they belonged and no one would be the wiser.

She didn't exactly like going into the Closet. So many aromas were in there, perfumes, dyes, leather and all sorts of other scents which often gave her a headache. Jocelyn would owe her, big time since this would probably save her job. Laughter pulled her out of her thoughts and Andy's forehead furrowed. She thought she was alone on this side of the floor. The Art department was on the other side of the building, and they were busy with the Book right now anyway, or should be.

"Hello?" She blinked as the sound of scrabbling feet and chair legs met her ears, then nothing. Continuing on, Andy stopped short when she encountered a small table and a chair. Not even the sound of the fire escape door closing loudly, presumably behind someone, could draw her attention from the table. It was impossible, unthinkable, but there it was; an ashtray with a still smoking cigarette resting in it.

Dropping the clothes, Andy rushed over and picked up the butt, intent on putting it out before it did any more damage to the clothes. Sadly, she had just picked it up when a throat clearing behind her caused her to whirl. Her throat went dry when she saw who the other person was. "Miranda!" It was confusing to see the expression on her boss' face. Normally Miranda had the best non-expression ever, but now something akin to disappointment flashed behind her eyes.

"Andrea." Miranda's eyes flickered to the cigarette in Andrea's hand. Her lips pressed together in a thin line before she almost hesitantly spoke. "You're fired."

"What?!" Andy then realized that she was holding the still smoking cigarette. "No... Miranda!" Quickly snuffing out the damning evidence, Andy tried to explain, "It's not mine. I was coming in to return the clothes from your office, and I found..." She shook her head. "It's not mine. I don't smoke."

"Really, Andrea. I caught you red-handed, so to speak." Miranda shook her head sadly. "Lies don't become you."

"I'm not lying!" Now Andy was indignant. "I don't smoke, Miranda! It's not mine! I was just putting it out!"

"Sadly, there is no way to prove that. Without the 'real' perpetrator coming forward, I have only the evidence my eyes see." Miranda truly did not want to fire Andrea. She had become an exceptional assistant, but more than that, Miranda would miss seeing her in the office. For months Miranda had found herself thinking about the young woman more than was seemly. On days when she did not see Andrea, she always felt off balance until she met those dark eyes again and the world righted itself. For the last few months the thought of kissing the young woman had plagued her. She licked her lips and sighed, uttering something very few people had ever heard Miranda say. "I'm sorry." She turned to go when Andrea's choked voice stopped her motion and forced her to turn back toward her assistant.

"Miranda?" Andy's heart pounded in her chest. She could not be fired. She could not bear the thought of not coming to the office, of not seeing Miranda on a daily basis. Slowly moving closer to Miranda, Andy steadied her breathing and moved closer still, so close she could reach out and touch her infuriating boss. "There is a way."

Miranda tilted her head. "Hmmm?"

Andy licked her lips. "I can prove I wasn't smoking." She sighed. "But it will get me just as fired as smoking would have."

Miranda smirked a bit. "Why's that?"

"I... if I..."

Huffing a bit at the delay, Miranda waved off Andrea's halting explanation. The longer Andrea stood there, looking so dejected, the more Miranda wanted to take back her decision. "You're wasting my time."

"No! I..." Andy shrugged. "Oh well, if I'm fired anyway." In a quick, smooth motion, Andy reached out and moved closer to Miranda at the same time. Gently but firmly she pulled them together and proceeded to kiss the smirk away.

From the first touch of their lips, Andy prayed to anyone listening that her knees held out. She did not want to faint now. When Miranda responded to the kiss, moving her lips against Andy's, Andy knew she was in trouble, but not the bad kind. Deepening the kiss, her knees again threatened to drop her to the floor when Miranda's tongue brushed hers. It was only sheer determination and need not to break the kiss that allowed her to remain standing. Slowly she pulled away, not far, but enough to look into Miranda's eyes. "You see? Did it taste like I've been smoking?"

Miranda silently shook her head and responded, "No." She had to have an amazed look on her face, Miranda knew she felt dazed after that kiss. Reaching up, she traced Andrea's face, cheekbone and jaw lightly. "You taste like chocolate." All the air left her lungs when Andrea smiled.

"And you, taste like coffee." Andy's eyes never left Miranda's. "I knew you would. I dreamed you would." She smiled again as Miranda laughed. Not a polite social laugh, but a full blown, happy laugh.

"That's funny, because I only ever dreamed about you tasting like cherries." Miranda smiled when Andrea's dark eyes widened considerably. "It was that damnable lip balm you used this winter. You must have put it on ten times a day."

"Kiss of Cherry." Andy whispered, "That's what it's called."

Miranda nodded. "Perhaps you could wear some tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday..."

"I was hoping, perhaps, you could come to the townhouse... for lunch?" Miranda's mouth watered at the thought of Andrea being in her home, for a social visit.

"That's a little vague." Andy smirked. "Will we be eating lunch, or will I be lunch?"

Miranda smiled and licked her lips. "Yes."

Wrapping her long arms around Miranda's shoulders, Andy brushed her nose against Miranda's. "In that case, how can I say no?"

Chuckling, Miranda buried her face in the hair covering Andrea's shoulder, it smelled of shampoo and not a hint of cigarette smoke. "You wouldn't dare refuse me, Andrea."

"Oh really?" Andy laughed. "You're right, of course. But then, in this case refusal would hurt me too."

"Would it?"

"I've wanted you for so long, Miranda," Andy confessed. "Now that I have you, I won't let you go."

"Thanks for the warning." Miranda chuckled. "Now I think it's only fair that I warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Mmmm..." Miranda leveled her best glare at Andrea. "Should you ever let me go... I will still be holding on."

Andy smiled. "Good to know." She leaned in laying light kisses along Miranda's jaw, up to her ear then whispered, "I have some of that lip balm in my desk."

"Oh?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Something occurred to Andy and she pulled back slightly to study Miranda's face. "Why are you here?"

"In case you've forgotten already, I work here." Miranda rolled her eyes at Andrea's expression. "Yes, well, I knew that someone had been smoking in here. I smelled hints of it on the clothing during the last run-through. Since the girls are at their father's this weekend, I was waiting in Nigel's office in order to catch the culprit. I caught you instead."

"Yay for me." Andy laughed. "Now I wish I knew who was smoking in here, so I could thank them!"

"Indeed." Miranda chuckled then took a deep breath. Her forehead wrinkled as did her nose. "Ugh... Old Spice."

"What?" Andy sniffed the air tentatively. "Oh!" Her eyes widened. "I know who it is. The new security guard. I noticed that he smelled like my father the other day."

Miranda was instantly jealous and possessive. "Why were you that close to him?"

"He's um..." Andy shrugged. "Kinda... grabby."

"He touched you?"

Alarmed by the dangerous tone Miranda had taken, Andy quickly reassured the woman. "No, but he does get a little too close for comfort sometimes."

Miranda vowed. "He will never bother you again."

"He was only a little annoying." Wrapping her arms around Miranda's neck, amazed that she was allowed to, Andy smiled. "But I'm touched that you want to protect me."

"My girls, Runway, you... I always protect the things that I..." Miranda paused but then nodded, almost to herself and continued, "love." To her delight, the admission brought out a full, bright, Andrea smile and garnered her another long kiss.

The list of priorities made Andy smile. It was exactly what she would expect, the girls, Runway and then her. That was totally fine with Andy; the fact that she was on the list was fantastic. "Let's get out of here?"

"Indeed." Miranda was thinking about the large comfortable couch in her office, but offered another option instead. "Join me for dinner tonight?"

Andy thought about that and asked, seriously, "If I come to your house tonight, do you think I'll be able to leave this weekend?"

Miranda smiled. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She saw Andrea's hesitation. "I want to spend time with you, Andrea. Grant me that at least."

"What about the girls..."

"They will be back on Sunday." A tinge of worry crept into Miranda's tone. "By then we should have a better understanding of what this is between us and what the future may hold. We can speak to them then."

Nodding at that, Andy agreed, "Okay then. I just don't want to keep things from them, you know?"

"You realize of course..." Miranda moved slightly away, "...you're still fired."

Andy nodded and pulled Miranda closer. "Yeah, I know. I was way out of line, kissing you like that."

"Indeed." Miranda leaned in, trailing her lips along Andy's jaw then finding the young woman's ear to whisper. "You should have done that much sooner."

Andy's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket, glancing at the screen. "The Book is done."

"Good." Miranda nodded and turned, wrapping her arm around Andrea's waist. "Let's go collect it, and go home."

Andy tugged her to a stop. "What about the security guard?"

"I will take care of him, later." Miranda jostled her arm slightly, pulling Andrea closer. "Right now I have more important matters to attend to."

Blinking at that, Andy realized that Miranda's list of priorities had been out of order, amazingly. It wasn't the girls, Runway and then her... it was the girls, her and then Runway!

"Yeah." Andy took a deep breath, wrapping her arm around Miranda's waist too. "Let's go home."

End.


End file.
